


Peace.

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, short nd sweet, they’re cute & in love, this is cheesy as hell but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two girls that never thought they would find love, in a bed together, in each other arms, falling deeper and deeper in love with every breath they took together. They would stay there forever if they could, just holding each other in the comfortable silence of the morning. Nothing else mattered to them, not their past, or their futures.





	Peace.

Peace.

That’s all that surrounded Aquaria and Vixen in the early morning. Sunlight beamed through the windows, casting a sliver of golden light onto Vixen’s face as she held Aquaria in her arms. Peace. 

They lay in silence in their shared bed, eyes open, eyes scanning each other’s faces.

Aquaria thought Vixen was the most beautiful person in the world. She could look at her for days on end and always find something new to love about her. Whether it was her dark brown eyes that seemed to glow with the morning sun hitting them, or the way her lips would form a grin every single time she so much as sent a fleeting glance towards Aquaria, the way that Vixen’s hands would mindlessly tickle at Aquaria’s sides when they were lying in bed together, making her feel safe. Vixen was perfect.

The way that Vixen felt about Aquaria was hard to describe. Vixen had never been in love before she met Aquaria, and yet, she knew instantly the moment that she loved the girl. It was the first time she saw Aquaria smile. Back then, it was rare that she would, but when the moment came, it was like seeing an angel. Her pearly white teeth lit up an entire room, and Vixen couldn’t take her eyes off of her. It was as if there was nobody else in the room. Vixen loved Aquaria with her whole heart and soul. 

Two girls that never thought they would find love, in a bed together, in each other arms, falling deeper and deeper in love with every breath they took together. They would stay there forever if they could, just holding each other in the comfortable silence of the morning. Nothing else mattered to them, not their past, or their futures.

Just the present, the two girls in an apartment in Chicago, the sun in their faces, the warmth of their bodies together, under the thick blanket, wrapped up together as if they were one. They felt limitless, infinite, like there was nobody else in the world except Vixen and Aquaria. 

Every time they laid together in their bed, just the two of them, the noisy streets below them, they felt pure peace. Something they had never known before, but now it was limitless and everywhere. Vixen felt peace with Aquaria, Aquaria felt peace with Vixen. 

Their time in the morning always had to come to an end, an alarm breaking their comfortable silence as it always did. That was the worst part. Leaving each other once that dreaded alarm went off, even if it were only for a few hours. Those moments in the morning meant everything.

Untangling limbs and audible groans from each girl, they managed to pull away from each other, rolling onto their respective sides of the bed.

“I think I’m getting the flu.”

“Me too.”

“Call in sick?”

Vixen turned her head towards Aquaria, a grin plastered on her face. She gave a quick nod, before rolling her body over, so she lay on top of Aquaria, her hands planted firmly on the pillow behind the blonde’s head.

Vixen leaned down, planting her lips on Aquaria’s, letting their bodies mold together in pure bliss, securing their position for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if u want  
> giovannipalandrani.tumblr.com


End file.
